The Story of Naruto and the New Ninja
by Pima93
Summary: This is a story about Naruto and many original characters along with some that I made up as they go threw tough missions and watch as they grow up. Keep reading to figure out what happens to them.
1. Into Impt Info on the Leaf village Nin

**Chapter 1.**

**Introduction. All the Info on the Ninja and The Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

**The Hidden Leaf Village, Home to many people and Ninja. Current Leader, the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade. The Hokage was updating the books for the current Ninja and activities that were going on in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Shizune was sitting down listening to what she was writing. Months Later, Shizune read what Lady Tsunade had put into the books. She read as follows; We recently made a treaty with the Village Hidden in the Sand. As the 5th Hokage, I talked it over with the Elders and decided to take Gaara of the Sand under the care of the Leaf village. There are these 12 astounding ninja that cease to amaze me. These Ninja are named Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inozuka, Maiku Ruisu, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yaminaka. In the Next few pages I will give a full detail on each Ninja and something that makes me proud of them all. (Shizune flips to one of the many pages.) ViVi, one of the most skilled Gennin we have. Working with Kakashi Hatake, he has learned to master fire style jutsu, water style jutsu, and earth style jutsu in a short period of time. Also working with Kakashi is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Ill start with Sakura first. Mastering Genjutsu, she is skilled at seeing threw Illusionary tricks. Also, she is working on strength training with me, the 5th Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the few surviving from the Massacre of the Uchiha clan. Brother to the wanted Itachi Uchiha. Master the art of fire, he is one of the many Geniuses of the 12 ninja. The three that train under Asuma are Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Starting with Shikamaru, hes one of the smartest ninja sense his father, Shikaku Nara. Using shadow possession, he quickly gains control of his enemy. Chouji, (fat. Cant say that or he will get mad!) but usefull, he uses Expansion jutsu to overcome his opponent. And Ino, using Mind transfer jutsu she controls her enemies mind. Also one who is skilled with Genjutsu. Onto Yamato's team, a former ANBU. Hinata and Neji Hyuga, both possessors of the Byakugan. Using gentle fist, damages the enemies body and organs within. As goes for Kiba, Him and Akamaru make a perfect team. Using Piercing Fang, they team up to take down their enemy. Finally, the New Jounin, Sukotto, works with three particular ninja for the sake of the Village and their lives. Maiku Ruisu, mastering the basic fire, water, earth and wind jutsu, he is almost unstoppable when facing another ninja his rank. Many of the jutsu he knows he has created himself or copied from others with his Sharingan. Also, being under the care of Sukotto, one of the protector Ninjas within the Village, Maiku has the Shadow Nine Tailed Fox within him. Its an exact copy of the Nine Tailed Fox. But when in contact with the original, they will do anything to kill eachother. That's why Sukotto is fitted for the job due to his sealing techniques, and wind style nature. Gaara, a newcomer to the Village also has the Shikaku deamon inside of him. Anger makes him powerful. And Finally there is Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing needs to be said about him..I think most of everyone knows of him.**

**With That, Shizune closes the book and puts it away in the rightful spot. Lady Tsunade goes to sleep along with all the other villagers. Also, mentioned in the plans, was a huge mission planned for the morning for Team Kakashi. In the point in time, everyone has had their share of missions. But this will be one that changes how each Ninja feels about eachother.**

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT TIME: THE MISSION THE CHANGES EVERYONES LIVES. TEAM KAKASHI VS KISAME. **


	2. Team Kakashi vs Kisame

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**As the sun started to rise, Kakashi was ready for his big mission today. He left to retrieve his teammates so they can set of to the Land of the Waves. He does so, and everyone is ready to leave in an hour.**

**"Meet me at the Main Gate," Kakashi told each member of the team.**

**"Right!" Replied the team.**

**In an hour, as told, they all met at the Front Gate. Not long from their meeting time, they left in a hurry to reach their destination. About half way Kakashi decides to stop the movement to have lunch.**

**"So, what do we have sensei?" Vivi questioned, "Cause im STARVED!"**

**"Calm down fatty," Sakura mumbled.**

**"HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? ." Yelled Vivi.**

**"Shut up, the two of you. We have food don't we? We will eat whatever Kakashi has for us," Sasuke exclaimed.**

**"Heh. Why do you always act so STUPID?" Vivi whispered.**

**Sasuke ignoring Vivi's statement, started eating. Not to long after the team finished, Kakashi sensed something big. He told everyone to start packing and they headed near the river near by.**

**"Okay, keep your guard up. We are being attacked. SHARINGAN!!" Kakashi lifted his forehead protector from his eye. "Sasuke, this may be a great time to practice more with your Sharingan as well."**

**"Heh. Your right. Sharingan!..Ughhh. Whats this strong chakra?" Sasuke tumbled.**

**The team all started to feel the pressure from the massive amount of chakra. Sakura readied herself with kunai and her fists, and Vivi made handseals to make a fire type jutsu on standby.**

**"Heh heh heh. Who would have guessed I, Kisame, would ever fight the legendary Kakashi?" Shouted Kisame from the tree top. "WATER STYLE, WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU!"**

**Just as Kisames jutsu hit the team, Vivi quickly used the jutsu that was on standby.**

**"Fire style, dragon flame bomb jutsu!" Vivi said while blowing fire.**

**With Vivi's jutsu knocking out Kisame's water shark, it created a lot of mist. With that, Kakashi told Sakura to hide and strike when she feels is a good time.**

**"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu! Now no one but me and Sasuke can see in this dense mist," Kakashi explained to Kisame.**

**"Oh what ever shall I do?" Worried Kisame in a sarcastic tone. "Water Style, Great Vortex Jutsu!"**

**The vortex took all the mist that covered the field along with Shadow Clones of Kakashi, Vivi and Sasuke. With that, Sasuke and Kakashi struck Kisame with jutsu.**

**"My turn! Fire Style, Fire Ball jutsu!" Sasuke raged onward.**

**"HAAAAA. Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled.**

**Both Kakashi and Sasuke struck Kisame from behind. But something didn't seem right. Sasuke noticing it in time, he jumps away only to find Kakashi in a water prision jutsu. Kakashi finally figuring out what they hit was a water clone, hes utterly trapped. Sasuke using his Sharingan, sees that Kakashi is trapped by a water clone. Thus, he finally sees that two more Water Clones have trapped Vivi and Sakura.**

**"Shit. What am I going to do now?" Sasuke panics and starts sweating. "That's it! Ill just have to evaporate the water prisions or the clones at the least. "FIRE STYLE, PHENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"**

**The Jutsu almost makes it when Kisame blocks the attack with his sword. Sasuke notices that the jutsu stopped when it came in contact with his sword. In a last ditch effort, Sasuke uses his ultimate jutsu.**

"**CHIDORI!"**

**Sasuke charges and hits the three water clones. That releases those that were trapped. With a weird ending, Kisame leaves. The team is now weak and helpless so they are forced back to the Village. But Sasuke chases after Kisame. Kakashi sees that there were water clone transformation seals on the ground and finds out it wasn't truly Kisame. Sasuke, getting capture by Orochimaru's minions, The broken Team Kakashi heads to the Village.**

**In the mean time, only Team Sukotto, Team Asuma and Team Yamato only have one more mission to complete before three chosen Ninja leave for a few years to train with Master Jiraiya. Will Sasuke come back? What will become of the people who found Sasuke as a friend? Find out in the Next Chapter!**

**NEXT TIME: GOTTA GET HIM BACK! FRIENDS OR RIVALS WITH SASUKE UCHIHA. **


	3. Gotta Get Him Back! Friends with Sasuke

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Having Kakashi, Vivi and Sakura back in the village, they are being treated with their minor wounds from their previous battle. With the news that Sasuke isn't with the Village anymore, most of the villagers were aware he was with Orochimaru. When the news spread to Naruto, he became ferious. He started flipping out on Sukotto and the teammates. After finally deciding, he headed to the Village gate to rescue Sasuke. Vivi, feeling the same way but thinks differently, heads toward the village gate to stop Naruto from making a stupid decision. When Vivi caught up with Naruto he tried convincing him to not try and save Sasuke.**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You can't go and save him all by yourself. And besides you cant leave the village without permission," Vivi yelled to Naruto from a distance.**

**"I don't care! I need to save him!" Naruto explained to Vivi.**

**"Heh. I don't want to have to do this but I guess I have no choice. Ill have to stop you myself from leaving this village," Vivi exclaimed.**

**"You can't stop me. I WON'T LET YOU!" Naruto glared at Vivi with the eyes of the Kyuubi. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Naruto advanced to fight Vivi. They engaged in a 10 minute battle that didn't last long. Naruto had beaten him easily only due to the fact he was in Kyuubi mode. Right before he left, Sukotto appeared using a sealing technique on Naruto.**

**"Ninja art Sealing Technique, Calming the Demon Jutsu!" Sukotto said. "There, that should hold him down just enough for us to take control of this situation."**

**With that, they took Naruto back to the Infirmary to treat his conditions from the battle with Vivi. Kakashi had taken Vivi ther earlier so he was there before Naruto was. They were both talked to about saving Sasuke and how they should let it go. Maybe sometime in the future they can try and rescue him.**

**A few days later they were fully recovered. The 5****th**** Hokage then summoned Master Jiraiya and had him go to the infirmary to decide who he is going to take as his pupil.**

**"Why hello there children. How are things going?" Jiraiya asked. "I don't have much time so I'm going to cut to the chase. Im taking one of you with me as my pupil, to train you as hard as I can."**

**"What are you talking about pervy sage? YOU, TRAIN ONE OF US? HAHAHAHAH!!" Naruto stated.**

**"Sheesh. Do you really think I wouldn't train you guys? I have to prepare you for the invasion Akatsuki may make in 2-3 years time," Jiraiya said.**

**With Jiraiya saying what needs to be said, He finally decides. Naruto will be training with him for the two years while the 5****th**** decides to send Gaara back to the Sand Village, and Maiku join Team Kakashi. From now until Naruto and Jiraiya return, everyone will be training and be going on A-Rank missions.**

**What will Naruto and Maiku learn in two years time? What will become of Team Kakashi and Gaara? Find out in the Next Chapter!**

**NEXT TIME: SPECIAL! PACK AND LEAVE! NARUTO AND GAARA SET OFF! **

**Special ending Number 1! Well hello. Its Kakashi Hatake. In this special Ending I will be explaining particular things that wont be mentioned in any chapter. Naruto and Jiraiya will set off for two years to train against the Akatsuki attack. Whatever happened in the "Naruto tm" anime with those two will happen in this story. It wont be mentioned because you all should know it! In the meantime The story will mention Gaara getting a special rank, Maiku also getting a new, made up rank, and some filler missions until the long time skip. Some chapters will have some cool special endings (cooler than this one don't worry Kisame says in his head) I just wanted to make sure everyone knows why Naruto and Jiraiya's adventure wasn't mentioned. Stay tuned for the Next Chapter!**


	4. Pack and Leave! Gaara and Naruto set off

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Most of this chapter will be Narrated.)**

**Naruto and Gaara start packing to leave on their adventure and back to their home. Its been a while sense Naruto had a good trip around the Countries, and Gaara hasn't been home for 4 years. Team Kakashi, now including Maiku, Sakura and Vivi, were put on an A-rank escort mission to bring Gaara back home safely. Jiraiya and Naruto leave and as for Team Kakashi, they are just about ready. A few moments later, waiting on Vivi as usual, they exit the village and head toward the Village Hidden in the Sand. A two day trip could easily become a 4 day job due to the heavy storms.**

**As they enter the desert, Gaara puts up a moving wall of sand to protect them from the sandstorm. Kakashi, noticing something in the distance, activates his Sharingan. Vivi, Sakura and Maiku ready themselves with Kunai Knives. Maiku uses his "My ninja art, Sharingan and Byakugan." One eye with each technique. Sakura puts her Kunai seeing it has become a bigger problem, and activates her Chakra Fist jutsu. (HI THERE! Naruto Uzumaki here! Chakra fist. Hmm lets see here. Ah yes. You don't want to get hit by that jutsu. Sakura engulfs her entire fist in chakra and when she strikes its released all at once to destroy anything she hits. WATCH OUT!. No…NO.NO! DON'T HIT ME…oww) Vivi uses Shadow clone jutsu to watch every side of the enclosed circle of sand. Gaara, being the one that's being brought to the village, does nothing as of yet.**

**With his Sharingan, Kakashi senses that it is a Jounin level Ninja. He warns the group and Gaara. Not being able to stand the cautiousness of the group, Gaara attacks.**

**"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara yells, holding up 1 finger. "You have 1 minute to explain why you were going to attack Maiku.**

**Maiku and the rest of the group confused, the Jounin explains.**

**"OK, OK, ill explain. Someone in a black cloak hired me to come and test out the Shadow Foxes power. I didn't know the demon of the sand would be with him too. UGH..I..Can't..breathe…" Stated the Jounin.**

**"Ill spare your life. SAND BURIAL!" Garra proclaimed.**

**The Jounins Bones now shattered, left him useless but alive in the bearing desert. All the back up Jounin surrounding the area quickly backed off, letting the group continue to the village. As the remainder of the time pasted, they eventually entered the Village Hidden in the Sand. Talking to the Kazekage, Kakashi told him the Gaara has improved a lot. (Note, its not the 4****th**** Kazekage. Orochimaru Killed him for The Chunnin Exams. All that did happen, Just not mentioned in these chapters.) With that, they left for the Leaf village again. 4 more days pasted and they arrived back to the Village.**

**Kakashi reported everything that happened to the 5****th**** and took note of the planned attack on Maiku. The group returned back their houses, unpacked, and fell asleep.**

**"Heh. Do you think this will work, Itachi? This jutsu I mean." Stated the real Kisame.**

**"Im sure it will Kisame. After all, Leader designed it," Itachi said. "We wont actually attack until the designated time limit. I just want to see how well he can fight."**

**"And I was hoping I could actually fight this time. Oh well, hehe," Kisame laughed.**

**What is Akatsuki planning to do? And who do that want to see how who fights?!**

**NEXT TIME: LONG TIME NO SEE. THREE WAY SHARINGAN BATTLE. **


	5. Long time no see 3 way sharingan battle

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Okay, Team Kakashi, Your new mission is as follows; Go to the Heaven and Earth Bridge, the crossing between the Leaf and Sound Village. From what ANBU gathered, there is supposed to be a meeting with unknown ninja. I want your team to figure out who these Ninja are and what they want with eachother," Lady Tsunade explained.**

**"Hmm. It seems as though they want to do something behind the Villages back. An intent without you or anyone else but them knowing. But we will check it out," Kakashi said. "Ill get my team ready and set off immediately."**

**"Good. NOW GO!" Lady Tsunade yelled.**

**Kakashi went off to get his team ready. Already having some things packed, they left the village sooner than before. They left the village and started Ninja jumping in the trees. Not to long after that they noticed something strange. The tree line started to dwindle down to almost no trees so they were forced to run in the open. Right before the attack hit, Kakashi jumped out of the way letting the attack hit three shadow clones of Maiku, Sakura, and Vivi.**

**"Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi Yelled.**

**(sfx:Shadow clone poof)**

**"Sharingan!" Maiku and Kakashi said simultaneously, "Fire Style, Dragon Flame Bomb!" Continued the two.**

**"Explosive Shadow Clone jutsu," Itachi moved his finger.**

**(sfx: BOOM,BLASTexplosion)**

**The explosive shadow clone blew away the two dragon flame bomb jutsu off course missing him. Then, from underground comes Vivi.**

**"CHAAAAAAAA! Earth Style, Head hunter Jutsu!" Vivi yelled in confidence.**

**Vivi got Itachi, but not the right one. It was none other than a shadow clone. Itachi was then seen in the trees by Maiku. When he saw where he was going, he chased after Itachi.**

**"MAIKU! WAIT! Earth Style summoning, Fang pursuit Jutsu!" Kakashi said. "Pakuun, help Sakura out. Don't let her or Vivi out of your sight."**

**Kakashi Chased after Itachi and Maiku. When caught up he saw none other than them fighting.**

**"I GOT YOU NOW!! CHIDORI!" Maiku yelled.**

**(sfx: Poof)**

**"You cant seem to hit me, can you. And as for you, Kakashi, Lets see how strong your Sharingan has gotten.(Lifted Finger) Now your in my Genjutsu," Itachi said calmly.**

**As Kakashi is trapped in the Genjutsu, Maiku quickly remembers what Sukotto Sensei told him. (FlashBack)**

**"When someone is trapped in a Genjutsu heres what you do. Run if its one on one. If its two against one, and your teammate is trapped, all you have to do is hit them and the jutsu is cancelled," Sukotto said to Maiku while training.**

**(In head) "So if hitting him will cancel it, I could go bigger and use a jutsu! Yeah, ill use that jutsu," Maiku stated in confidence, "ALRIGHT HERE I GO! LIGHTNENING AND WIND COMBINATION JUTSU, CHIDORI RASENGAN!**

**(sfx: pachichichi, twirl of rasengan)**

**With that, Maiku hit Itachi releasing Kakashi from the Genjutsu. Falling to the ground, Kakashi is rendered useless. But luckily, Itachi was found dead. Pakkun, Vivi and Sakura came and confirmed it WASN'T Itachi. Vivi remembers it was like when they fought the fake Kisame, Just a different body. Pakkun gave the instuctions of bringing Kakashi and Maiku back to the village was up to Sakura and Vivi. They each carried one of the out of chakra Ninja back to the village. Kakashi still out cold, Vivi gave the full report of what happened.**

**"Hmm. Now what should we do, Shizune? There aren't many Jounin left to replace Kakashi. Should we just wait until he recovers?" Lady Tsunade questioned.**

**"Well there is Sukotto. He was supposed to train Maiku anyway so you might as well set him up with Team Kakashi's replacement," Shizune marked as a statement.**

**"This is very true. Then its settled. Sukotto will be Team Kakashi's new leader until Kakashi Hatake is fully recovered.**

**What was that Jutsu Maiku used that not only wipped out the Fake Itachi with, but almost a fatal attack to himself? How long will it take for Kakashi to heal? Will we ever know what Akatsuki truly wants from Maiku?**

**NEXT TIME: MAIKU'S ULTIMATE TRAINING!**

**SPECIAL ENDING NUMBER TWO: Hey there! Its Maiku Ruisu! I bet you were thinking what the "Chidori Rasengan" jutsu was right? Well Im going to explain exactally what that is. You all know what the "Chidori" and "Rasengan" Jutsus are I hope. Well Chidori Rasengan is a combination of the two. You start out with chidori then create a Rasengan inside of the palm of your hand. Making it an electrical Rasengan basically. When hit, it gives off the power of the two 10 times as powerful if they were separate. Well that's pretty much what it is! Keep reading to see some more of my awesome jutsu that I, Maiku Ruisu, Made up myself! (Creates Rasengan) CHAAAA! Rasengan!! (Breaks computer screen)**


	6. Gaara's Training and Orochimaru's castle

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Filler chapter. Gives a jist of what Maiku will learn.)**

**With the battle between the Fake Itachi and Team Kakashi come to an end, Kakashi and Maiku in the hospital for a few days, Sukotto becomes the temporary leader of Team Kakashi. Maiku is the first to be released due to the incredible recovery speed coming from the Shadow Fox. Later the same day, Sukotto Sensei started training Maiku.**

**Sukotto is a master at using Wind element jutsu so he taught him more Wind element Jutsu (none will be mentioned until later in the series).**

**After a week, Maiku was able to learn the secret wind element jutsu that Sukotto created himself. Kakashi will be in the hospital for a long period of time so Sukotto will remain the leader. Maiku quickly became tired due to the massive amount of chakra he needed to put into the secret jutsu.**

**Later, Lady Tsunade requested for Team Kakashi to go on a secret mission to Orochimaru's old abandoned castle to retrieve any leftover information he may have left behind.**

**(Shift to the Sand village) "Gaara, you are going to be put under the test. We want to see if you have what it takes to be the leader of our village," Said some Jounin from the Hidden Sand Village.**

**"Leader? Hmph. Very well. This should be fun," Gaara nonchalantly said.**

**In the next few days, every ninja, including Gaara, will be put under the test of stamina and strength. Team Kakashi sets out to the sound country the next day and Gaara fights to become the leader of the Sand Village.**

**NEXT TIME: GAARA'S TRAINING AND OROCHIMARU'S CASTLE!**


End file.
